


Claimed

by KitSun939



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Characters Polyamory, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pain-Free labor, Past Child Abuse, Sex, Sibling Incest, Suicidal Reader, complete consent, graphic birth, impregnation by egg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitSun939/pseuds/KitSun939
Summary: Sans and Papyrus meet the reader, who was severely abused as a child and is currently in her early twenties. They realize she is living a horrible life by herself and "claims" her to try to save her life and give her the good life they feel she deserves.I have the kind of writers block you get when you edit your work too much to the point where you can barely write at all. I am publishing this to try to motivate me to write more and edit less.Love,Kit~





	1. Getting Claimed

It is raining very hard outside, I close the curtain after a lightning bolt flashed in the distance. I grab my coat and head out the front door of my dingy apartment. I walk three miles from the apartment and look up at the local strip club. I have no umbrella so by now I'm soaking wet. Yet so very dry down there. I enter and look around.

Monsters were just released from their prison Underground a few days ago. Their populations are so low that they're considered an endangered species. To make matters worse, the president decided to sign a legal act for all humans to not resist and submit to any mating acts from any monster.   
      _"It is the least we can do,"_ the president claimed.

I look around and see only one monster here, a short skeleton wearing a blue hoodie and pink slippers. He is eyeing the girl on the stage. I walk over to the bar and say hi to my friend the bartender. I don't have any money to spend so I know I can't stay long. One regular struts up to me and yells at me for being here again if I can't pay. Everyone in the room looks at me so I just say farewell to the bartender and head towards the door.

I walk back into the rain as I bump into another skeleton. This one is very tall and ... muscular? If he had muscles on his bones. Anyways, the tall skeleton apologizes for bumping into me and asks if I saw his brother, a short skeleton named Sans, inside there.   
      _"Yeah, I believe I saw him,"_ I reply. I make to go past him but he stops me.   
    _"It's pouring out, do you want to borrow my umbrella?"_ he asks.   
      _"Nah, I'm good, thank you. I don't mind the free shower. Plus, it's only about a mile to my house, maybe a bit more,"_ I reply. He looks at me in astonishment.   
    _"Walking home in this storm this late isn't a good idea, plus it seems like a long walk in a thunderstorm. I, the GREAT PAPYRUS, can give you a ride if you want."_ Papyrus says. I thank him again and insist that I'll be fine walking home. As I turn to leave the short skeleton steps out and notices us.   
   _Hey kid, you waiting for someone or somethin'?"_ Sans says to me.  
      _"No, I'm just walking home. Thank you for your concern, no I don't need a ride, thank you, I'll be fine,"_ I reply.

I quickly scatter away towards my apartment. I walk a block until a car pulls up next to me and the window rolls down.   
_"I just saw lightning, please get in, it could be dangerous to walk out in this weather. There are blankets in the back, just please kid. You could get sick or kidnapped or somethin',"_ says Sans.   
Normally I like the walk but a strong wet-yet-cold breeze convinced me otherwise.   
      _"FINE!"_ I shout. They stopped so I could get in and I told Papyrus directions to my apartment. He waited until he was sure my seat belt was buckled and then drove to my apartment. The short skeleton formally introduced himself as Sans Font and his younger brother is Papyrus Font. When we got to my apartment Sans followed me with an umbrella over both of us.

When I opened my apartment room he gagged.   
_"Are these living conditions legal kid? Your whole apartment is smaller than my bathroom. Speaking of which, can I use your bathroom?"_ Sans asks.  
_"There is one down the street from here, my apartment is only a small bedroom. No bathroom, no kitchen, no furnace, no AC. I got it really cheap too. Only $75 a month."_ I say.  
_"I'm chilled to the bone here kid, uh..."_ He says. He cringes so hard at my apartment: a small 10x8 room with one window, one bed, and a desk with my journal. I sit on my bed though, no chair. I have piles of garbage, piles of food, piles of clean clothes, and piles of dirty clothes in stacks on the floor.   
Sans takes my hand, tears in his eye sockets,   
_"I can't let you sleep here, I just can't."_ He says.  
_"Sans, please! I have work tomorrow, I need to get to sleep!"_ I say.  
Dejected he lets go.   
_"See ya 'round then?"_ Sans says.  
_"Thanks."_ I say. He leaves and I peel off my clothes and dry off with a dirty towel. I crawl under my covers and doze off to sleep.

When I wake up, however, the curtains are already open. I check the one clock I own and it says 7:00AM Friday. I peer around the room and see an envelope on my notebook. I open it to find a card with money. I open a pack of instant noodles and start my water-boiler. The card says that law requires mates of monsters to live with their monster mates and that a monster has legal right to claim up to two human mates each.

I've heard this before: a monster claims a human as a mate even if the human doesn't want to, and the human has to become their mate and live with them.

At the bottom of the card it has a meeting place and date. Today at 5PM at the park, a mile away from my apartment. I get dressed into my work clothes and pour the water in the ramen cup. I count the money and total it to $50. Considering that I make about $315 a month yet only have $262 to spend on food and stuff ($13 insurance), this gift is too much to ask for for a gift. I put the money in my wallet and eat my ramen. I run my fingers through my short hair to make it more presentable, then put on my coat.

I head out the door and lock it. I walk a mile to my work. I work at a cafe as a part-time chef from 8AM to 2PM. I make pastries all day. At two they usually say they have enough pastries to last the day and I go off on time. Often, if they are really busy, I have to work as late as 8PM. After work ends at 2PM, I walk to a food stand and buy a carrot for 25 cents. I wash it in a gas station sink and then head home. I get home, change into clean clothes, and write a chapter in my journal. I head to the park at a jog pace.

My cheap watch says I got there at 5:20PM, I see the boys and wave to them. They see me still chewing on my carrot nub and wave back. I finish the carrot and catch my breath.   
_"WHAT, DID YOU JOG ALL THE WAY HERE?"_ Papyrus scolds with heavy sarcasm.   
_"Actually, huff, yeah I did."_ I say.  
_"YOU COULD JUST TAKE A CAB..."_ He says.  
_"A what?"_ I say.  
_"YOU PAY A CAB TO TAKE YOU PLACES, IT'S A LOT FASTER THAN WALKING."_ He says.  
_"It costs money? Well that's why I haven't heard of it then. All my spare money goes towards food."_ I say.  
_"SPEAKING OF FOOD! I PACKED US A PICNIC!"_ He says. Papyrus notions towards a picnic, already set up on a soft red and white checkered blanket, and we sit down.

They give me food and I thank them for the hospitality. We share small talk as we eat.   
When we finish eating Sans gets to the point of this picnic,   
_"We want to claim you kid. You seem to be living pretty rough. And you seem like a good enough person to me. SO... either come with us willingly to our home or we can have a police officer escort you to us. We don't want to have to tie ya up, but I can't have ya hurting me or my brother."_ He says.  
I just stare at my sandwich. I chew. I swallow. I look up at Sans. He seems serious enough, but worried at the same time. Papyrus just looks horrified.   
_"ACHOO!"_ I accidentally sneeze really loudly. So loudly I jump up and then hit my butt hard on the ground.  
Another cold breeze hits us and I fall over onto the soft blanket and pass out.


	2. The Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets the reader Pregnant with an egg. Very graphic, don't like = don't read.

When I wake up we are in Papyrus's car. I have a light blue blanket wrapped around me. Sans is next to me in the back. Papyrus speeds off. I look at Sans's worried face. I smile.   
_"Why do you care? I..."_ I start to say. The lights go out in his eye sockets and he looks murderous.  
The look he gives me stops me from saying any more. As if he is reading all the cracks in my soul.

When the car stops at a huge house, Papyrus and Sans get out. I can't move in this blanket though. Papyrus opens my door, unbuckles me and carries me into the house. For the first time since late summer, I am hit with a hot blast of air.   
_"Tori, do you know how to cure this human of her illness? She has a fever and passed out earlier... thanks."_ Sans says.  
The ex-queen of monsters feels my forehead and blasts me with a warm pleasant feeling. It resonates inside my body until I feel the coldness disappear. I've always been prone to pneumonia, but lately it's just gotten ridiculous.   
_"Can you tell the president that the first human has been 'claimed' Tori? I know we don't really need to do this, but she doesn't have a good home. By that I mean her apartment has no bathroom and she tried to walk home three miles around midnight in a thunder and lightning storm alone with no umbrella."_ Sans says.  
_"Sans, please. I highly doubt it was three miles, it felt more like a mile and a half walking there..."_ I say.  
Everyone looks at me, again.   
_"WELL THE GPS ON MY PHONE TRACKED 3.26 MILES FROM THE BAR TO YOUR APARTMENT, SO..."_ Papyrus says.   
_"oh."_ I relpy.  
_"Sans, please go easy on her. I don't approve of this new law, and I especially don't want anyone getting hurt because of it."_ Tori says.  
_"Of course Tori."_ Sans says.

Papyrus, Sans, and I go upstairs into a large warm bedroom with a beautiful fireplace and a posh King size bed. Papyrus places me in the middle of the bed's softness then snaps his gloved fingers. The blanket comes off easily and changes from blue to red and white checkers. Sans crawls behind me and pulls at my clothes. Then he snaps and they disappear. He snaps again and they reappear across the room neatly folded on an antique wooden dresser. Papyrus holds a pair of handcuffs out.

_"WILL WE NEED THESE HUMAN?"_ Papyrus asks, clearly uncomfortable.  
_"Not this time, audible wink~"_ I flirt at him. He gets these cute googly eyes for a moment and then blushes with his eyebrow bones up.  
A tongue licks the back of my neck as bony hands softly caress my breasts. He massages in a slow circular motion making me heat up in pure delight.   
_"Open up, sweetheart~"_ Sans swoons in my ear.   
A moan of desire escapes both my lips. For the first time in months my pussy is wet, very wet. Papyrus watches us at the far end of the bed in clear shock as Sans pulls me up by my waist and slips his dick in my pussy. I scream as he breaks my virginity and the screams turn to ecstasy and lust as he pounds into me hard and fast, not giving me any time to adjust. Papyrus hesitantly comes close with a towel and starts cleaning up the blood and mess. When we are clean enough he puts the towel in a laundry basket and goes back to watching us, this time sitting a lot closer. Sans stops and thrusts hard, pushing the tip past my cervix.   
_"Brace yourself, kid, but still relax or it'll hurt more."_ Sans says.  
I feel a large egg travel through his dick into my womb. Then my womb swells as his cum pours into me fast and thick. It is so thick and sticky that none can come out of my womb after he pulls out. I place my hand over the egg and fall asleep in his loving embrace.


	3. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't like = Don't read. There is implied incest in this chapter.

When I wake up it takes a minute to remember where I am and what happened. Sans is spooning me from behind, still asleep. Papyrus is sitting on a vintage posh chair next to the bed staring at us. It is too dark to see his expression, but I can tell he is upset.  
_"My brother,"_ Papyrus whispers in a spookily scratchy voice, _"he was supposed to be -hic- my brother. MINE. -hic-"_

I feel a pang of guilt that resonates through my body and reminds me that there is a huge egg inside me. Only when I see the glowing neon orange tears streak from Papyrus's eyes do I realize that Sans might not just be a brother to him.  
_"Is incest legal with monsters?"_ I whisper to Papyrus.  
_"We're an endangered species, especially skeletons. Of coarse it's legal. Why?"_ Papyrus whispers back in a scratchy voice.  
_"Are you two ... mates?"_ I gently question.  
No answer.  
_"So you are, right?"_ I continue.  
No answer.  
_"I won't be upset if you are, if you tell me you are."_ I try to sound reassuring.  
No answer.  
_"Please say something, I just need to know, OK?"_ I say after 5 minutes of eerie silence.  
Four minutes later.  
_"Fine. We haven't told anyone yet. Sans wanted it to be our secret. It may be legal but it isn't exactly smiled upon or encouraged. Please don't tell anyone. Not even Sans can know that you know. He told me not to tell anyone. I'd get in trouble."_ He whispers.  
_"OK, I won't tell anyone. Not even Sans. Do you want to join us under the covers?"_ I whisper to him.  
Papyrus crawls under the covers and moves really close to me and Sans. He goes to put an arm around me but stops midway.  
_"Comfortable Papy~?"_ I purr.  
His arm softly wanders on and around me, gently pulling himself closer to us. He skele-kisses my forehead and falls asleep. In a short time I fall asleep as well.

 

* * *

 

CRASH!?!  
I open my eyes to find a broken lamp. Another monster is in our room and he is clearly angry.  
_"What are you doing sleeping so close to another person!?! Were you cheating on me Papyrus!?!"_ He yells in an angry robotic voice.

  
Sans is trying to push him out of the room unsuccessfully. Papyrus is cowering next to me crying.  
_"Baby brother are you alright?!?!"_ I scream terrified pulling a sobbing Papyrus into my arms.  
_"METTATON HIT ME WITH A LAMP AND IT HURT!"_ Papyrus sobs into my shoulder.  
I look over at the robotic monster who I assume to be MTT with a scolding look.

  
_"Mettaton! Did you hit my poor baby brother with a lamp?!?"_ I ask.  
_"Uhhh. Baby brother? But. Sans is. I thought Sans was. Wait. What?!?"_ MTT says.  
Mettaton starts to freak out at me calling Papy my baby brother. LOL.  
Sans stops pushing MTT and looks over at us with a surprised look on his face.

  
_"Uhh-. Did I miss somethin' cause I thought Papyrus was my brother."_ Sans says.  
So thus I decided to troll Sans and MTT. ROTFLMFAO (Rolling On The Floor Laughing My Ass Off).  
I lower my eyebrows and say in a dead serious face.

  
_"What are you talking about? Papyrus is my baby brother, Sans and Papyrus are only related because Sans married me. Sans and Papyrus are brother-in-laws. I mean Papyrus is MY baby brother and all, I think I would know. I'm so glad to be reunited with my long lost baby brother."_ I say. I kiss his forehead. Sans looks at us in disbelief and MTT looks like he is having a WTF (What The Fuck) moment. Papyrus having his head hidden behind my shoulder apparently realizes the opportunity I am giving him and decides to take it.  
_"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH BIG SISTER! WHY EVER WERE WE SEPARATED?"_ Papyrus shouts really loudly.

_"Uh. No. MY BROTHER. -MINE-."_ Sans says as he takes Papyrus from my arms and carries him out of the room bridal style. Before he leaves me and Papy do the back high five. After they leave I smile and give them two thumbs up.


	4. Laid off from work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets busted for abusing her work hours. Naughty reader. There is nudity in this chapter. And strip-teasing. Don't like = Don't read.

So that leaves me alone with MTT in my new room with an egg in my tummy and a slight backache.  
_"Wait, what? What was that about?"_ MTT asks me.  
_"Confidentiality I am not allowed to tell you. Sorry. Welp, I'm going back to... wait no. I still have work today. -groan-"_ I say.  
_"It's Saturday."_ He says.  
_"I work at a bakery so weekends are usually the busiest. I ... My work clothes are at my apartment. Do you think they'll still fit? I hope so."_ I say.

And that is when I realize that I am still naked. And that my smallish boobs have been showing the entire time. It is so warm in the room that I forgot I'm naked. When I realize this I scream and duck under the covers. MTT just stares at me.  
_"HAVE I BEEN NAKED THIS WHOLE TIME!!! OMG WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME!?!"_ I scream really loudly panicking.  
My clothes are still on the dresser. On the other side of the room. Out of reach. MTT realizes I am self-conscious and chuckles.  
_"So you aren't that type of human after-all? Hmmm~? So, what do your 'bakery' clothes look like then~?"_ MTT says.  
So he thinks I'm a prostitute. How low. I pull the sheet around me and reach for my clothes. MTT takes them off the dresser and hands them to me winking.  
_"I'll let you go off easily only if you let me watch you dress."_ MTT says.  
_"Can you tell me what time it is please?"_ I ask.  
_"5:45AM. Or around then at least. Why?"_ MTT says.  
_"I need to be at work by 6AM. Can you drive me to my apartment so I can get my uniform?"_ I ask.  
_"I'll drive you there and to your work if I can watch you dress."_ MTT says.  
_"Deal."_ I say.  
So I stand up and get dressed while MTT surveys my body. Thoroughly. When I finish getting dressed he leads me to the fancy expensive pink sports car in the driveway. I tell him my address and he drives me to my apartment then follows me inside. He also gags when he sees the mess. He closes the door behind him and watches me change into my uniform. Thoroughly watches me. I then give him the address of my work place and he plugs it into his phone.

_"Oh~? Mint Clover's Bakery? I know of that place. It's always really crowded. The cupcakes there are the best! Have you tried them?"_ MTT asks me.  
_"I'm the one who bakes them. I can't eat them. I've been able to take one or two home before though and they were decent. I always get overworked being the only cupcake baker in the shop though. My coworker Dihna makes bread cakes and our boss Haidi makes the fancy cakes for birthdays and weddings and stuff,"_ I reply.  
When I finish getting dressed we rush over to my work and I punch in. Lucky the egg is small enough to not be too obvious in my baggy dress shirt. MTT stays outside until the shop opens according to Dihna who asks me all about my new 'engagement' with Sans. When the shop opens MTT comes in and orders a cupcake.

Around noon Haidi notices that MTT hasn't left yet and keeps ordering cupcakes. She comes up to me and asks me why he isn't leaving claiming he said it is because he loves the cupcakes that he knows I make. She asks me how he knows I bake the cupcakes showing concern for my well-being and I explain what happened yesterday and this morning leaving out the sex parts. She is shocked at first but then nods and goes back to the register. MTT smiles and waves at me. I smile and wave back. I end up having to bake triple batches than normal because MTT apparently posted a social media post saying how good my cupcakes are.

Around 3PM I am again met with an upset boss.  
_"Are you pregnant?!? Why didn't you tell me! I know the cupcakes you make are_ ***ding*** (I take out three trays of cupcakes) _really popular but I was just reminded by your friend that you get off at 2PM. Why havn't you clocked out yet?"_ Haidi lectures me.  
_"Usually on weekends we get so crowded that I work a little overtime_ (she checks my punch-card) _to compensate for the crowd."_ I say.  
_"A LITTLE overtime! This shows you work over 12 hours every weekend! I don't pay you enough to compensate for these hours. GO._ (She punches my time-card out) _Out! Go home. Out!"_ Haidi scolds me again.  
As she then procedes to gently push me out from the kitchen towards the reception and dining area where MTT is waiting with Sans and Papyrus. Every customer is shocked at us and is staring.

  
_"A LITTLE OVERTIME MY ASS! GET OUT! And don't even think of coming back to explain until next Wednesday! You're getting major vacation time for this young Missy! I stop supervising your hours for four months and this is what happens!?! You'd work yourself to death if I let you! Now OUT!!!"_ Haidi screams loudly.  
_"Sorry everyone we will not be serving cupcakes after today until Wednesday of next week at the earliest. Our cupcake chef is taking a much needed vacation."_ Haidi tells the large crowd of regulars.  
_"But Haidi!"_ I panic.  
Haidi points toward my friends and then the door.  
_"You and your friends get out. Go. Go have fun and be a kid. You are only supposed to be working part time. You might end up getting months off from what you pulled on me. GO!"_ Haidi goes back behind the counter and makes it clear I will not be coming back in.

  
MTT is the first to walk up to me,  
_"What was that about?"_ MTT asks.  
_"I kinda might've worked a little over my pre-set hours for the last four months and I kinda just got caught._ (Sans and Papyrus walk up) _I am supposed to be working from 6AM to 12PM but I can sometimes get away with working until 8PM. I'm not supposed to be working over 6 hours, but most of the week we are so busy that I'd feel bad if I just left."_ I explain.  
_"OUT!"_ Haidi again yells at me.

  
Sans puts his arm around me and leads me out. When we all get out a news reporter takes our picture.  
_"Miss! Is it true that you are the first human to be officially claimed by a monster? Some people would like to know why you were chosen! Is it true that you live in an uninhabitable apartment with illegal living conditions! We also have video footage of you passing out in the middle of a park from severe pneumonia! Is it true that your health was compromised before meeting your mate! Miss wait!"_ The reporter quickly drones.


	5. Fertilizing the egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of sex. Reader remembers parts of her abusive past.

Sans rushes me to the car and I sit in the back with MTT. Papyrus speeds off toward an upper-class gated-in neighborhood. The gate opens and when we get to their house MTT rushes out and carries me into the house. They pull the car into the garage as a crowd starts to form around the house. MTT runs us to a pink bedroom full of books and journals. He puts me down on the bed and orders me to take off those filthy clothes. He goes into a large walk-in closet and I am left alone speechless. I lock the door and undress. When he comes out he is holding a cute yellow and orange fall sweater dress. He holds it up to me and puts it on the bed. He grabs a tape measure and starts measuring various areas of my naked body. I can't help but blush. I especially blush as his sleek metallic fingers graze past my boobs as he comes in close leaning over me to see my measurement from behind. I can tell he is smelling me and I hope I don't smell too bad. He then drags me into a large pink granite bathroom and starts filling a huge mini-pool with luke-warm water adding bubble bath.

  
_"There is a shower area over there. Rinse your hair and body off first then soap and shampoo. Rinse, then enter this tub. OK darling~?"_ MTT tells me.  
_"Um... alright."_ I say.  
Humans have to obey all mating rituals my ass. This is more flirting and pampering than mating. WAY more intimate than just getting a girl pregnant. But I listen anyways. If they want to pamper me then I am not going to object. I wash off in the shower with MTT's soap and shampoo. It smells like roses and bubblegum, a surprisingly wonderful fragrance. Then I enter the half-filled tub. There are so many bubbles that it is impossible to see anything underneath. I sit down and wait not knowing what to do. I have never taken a bath before. Even when I was little the most 'bath' thing I'd done was have a bucket of water dumped on my head. And that bucket had freezing cold water in it. Every time. It was horrible there but at least I escaped alive. Unlike my older sister. Back to the bubble bath. MTT is not in the room so I'm not sure what to do. So I wait.

  
And wait.

  
And wait.

  
The tub is almost full.

  
Is he coming back? I don't know how to work this thing.  
_"Hey! The tub is almost full! What do I do?"_ I shout.  
MTT enters the room and looks at me amazed.  
_"You... turn it off."_ MTT says.  
_"Yeah, but how?"_ I ask.  
He just looks at me like _'how do you not know?'_ and turns five different knobs in various directions.  
_"Wait, are you waterproof? You're metallic, why do you have-"_ I say.  
_"Of COARSE I'm waterproof, sweetheart. I did live in waterfall when we were trapped Underground."_ He says.

  
He enters the tub with me. His hair is damp so I know he also rinsed off already. He sits down close next to me and puts his arm around me.  
_"Darling, when a monster lays an egg a different monster needs to fertilize it. Sans' cum won't do his egg any good, unfortunately. As much as Papyrus wants to do it, the public can't find out about their incestual relationship. Even though they try to make it discrete..."_  
_"Yeah, it is pretty obvious. I only knew them for a few days and I could tell."_ I say.   
_"Is it OK if I do this with you, I don't want to overstep any boundaries,"_ MTT asks politely.   
_"Yes I'm OK with this."_ I reply, blushing at the sudden formality.  
MTT feels my tummy, _"Sans' cum feels like its dissipated, so here we go."_ He says.

  
He hovers my body over his, looking deep into my eyes. The water acts as a lubricant as he slides himself into me part way.   
_"Tell me when, sweetheart."_ He swoons. When the pain subsides, I nod to go on. He smoothly slides in and out at a slow pace. He simultaneously massages my breasts and licks my lips. I grant his tongue entrance and his tongue caresses mine seductively. I shyly start to really open up to him, softly winding my fingers through his hair, granting a deep metronic moan. Suddenly he holds me still and scrunches up his face. He screams, _"OH YES!"_ as his cum pours into my body, fertilizing the small egg of me and my new fiance.

  
We hear a banging on the door of MTT's main bedroom. MTT pulls out of me and drains the tub. He takes a plush towel and gently pats me dry. He then hands me a bottle of lotion and tells me to put this on while he checks who is outside the door. When I finish, I peek outside the bathroom. I see MTT with Papyrus chatting on the bed. They look at my face peeking outside the door and Papyrus stands up. He opens the door wide and leads me to MTT's bed.   
_"It is very plush for a robot monster's bed,"_ I think to myself.

  
Papy puts a finger over his mouth signaling for me to be silent.  
He sets my upper half on the bed and drapes my legs over his shoulders. He pulls off the towel and summons an orange tongue. He licks my lower lips as I try not to moan in ecstasy. He licks and sucks the cum and juices out of my used pussy. The noises he makes make me want to moan and scream his name. I cover my mouth with my hands to make it less challenging to be silent. But as he hits my sweet spot over and over, I can't help but let little mews and moans slip out. This makes Papy drive harder, pushing me further and further to my edge. As I orgasm and cum in his mouth, I scream Papyrus's name.   
When I open my eyes I see, over Papy's shoulder, Sans standing shocked in the doorway.


	6. Laying the egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is coming! Along with more sex and a sweet surprise!

A small yellow monster wearing a lab coat walks up behind Sans.  
_"Hey MTT, here is that thing you ordered."_ She says.  
MTT takes the package from her and opens it up, inspecting it's contents. Sans stands dumbfounded in the doorway. Papyrus looks like he's dying of embarrassment. And the new monster just looks annoyed.  
_"Thanks Alphys. This should be the right size...."_ MTT says.  
He holds out white lace underwear. Then holds it up to me. Even though I'm still laying down. Alphys then notices I'm in the room, naked, with Papyrus's face buried in my crotch (from dying of embarrassment).

  
_"Uhhhh-............"_ Sans finally says.  
Alphys's face turns a deep shade of red and she starts to sweat and fidget.  
_"Sorry for the intrusion, I'll just-_ (she points down the hall)" She says then sprints away.  
_"So ... uh... 'cat' got your tongue?"_ Sans winks at me and Papy.  
_"OMG SANS!!! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR INSUFFERABLE PUNS!!!"_ Papy screams pulling his deep orange colored face from my crotch. I start to laugh hysterically at the pun and Papy's reaction. That is how Sans reacts to catching me having sex with his brother. WOW. How hot~.

  
_"Papy~ why'd you stop?"_ I purr looking straight into San's eye sockets.

  
He starts to sweat, blushing a neon light blue color. I look him over, noticing the bulge in his pants. Papy hesitates for a moment, but then continues to suck, lick, and nibble my nether-region. I close my eyes and moan Sans's name.The towel thrown away, I am turned on all fours as MTT's dick slides in my open mouth. I flinch at the new flavor, but it doesn't taste bad, so I suck shyly.

I lick and tease the tip of my tongue along his head and shaft as Papy's tongue is able to lick deeper and deeper inside me. Sans teleports beneath me, licking MTT's dick and my lips. We all moan and mew like excited little children getting way to much candy on Gyftmas. Papyrus puts both his and San's tips into my pussy as MTT pushes himself deep down my throat. Soon they are all deep inside me, and man are they HUGE. Papy is 13 inches, Sans is 10 inches but thick, and MTT is 11 inches. Seems monsters have a higher standard for sizes.

They all push me past my limits and I worry for the egg's well-being when all of a sudden my womb starts to bloat. It expands to four times the size it was before and my eyes roll to the back of my sockets.  
_"It takes a while for the fertilization to really take effect. But once it does~"_ MTT swoons.  
_"Thank goodness it's breeding season, I'd hate for my brother to loose his immortality."_ Papy says.

  
They speed up, then burst inside me. Causing the most mind-blowing orgasm I've ever had in my entire life.  
And as Papy pulls out, a child-sized bundle of bones flows out as all the cum pours out of me and onto the floor.  
Papy catches the baby and holds it for a few minutes as I gasp for air and pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to recap, the sweet surprise is that monster labor is pain-free. :)


	7. Meeting Lexicon Font

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby has arrived and reader and Sans has a quiet whisper-chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shout out to ZeeKitty, who chose the baby's gender. I love your writing style more than my own. Thank you so much for contributing to my head cannon. It really means a lot to me :) Please read their work "Underground Hero", as it is currently my favorite fan fiction at the moment and more readers might mean more chapters for me to read :)  
> Love,  
> Kit~

When I wake, I notice a tiny skeleton in a silk green onesie laying on my chest. And that I am already fully dressed in the orange Fall dress MTT picked out for me earlier. I am in my new room and it is just me and the baby. My baby. 24 hours after sex and the baby is already here. No time to prepare, no books to read on babies, no time to make enough money to cover the baby stuff, and no time for the skele-bros to tell me that it is pain-free. If all humans knew how little pain monster labor is, they definitely wouldn't be endangered. Now I just need to come up with a name. I like the font style with skeletons so I decide if she's a girl to name her Calibri and if he's a boy to name him Lexicon.

The door cracks open and an eye socket peeks into the room. I smile, causing Sans to fully open the door and close it softly behind him.  
 _"How is he?"_ Sans whispers.  
 _"He? How can you tell he's a boy?"_ I ask whispering.  
 _"Size of the pelvic bone."_ Sans whispers.  
 _"Well in that case his name is now Lexicon Font."_ I state.

  
_"One, don't want to continue my dad's tradition of font names. Two, shouldn't your baby have your last name? When monsters marry or reproduce, the man takes the woman's name. If they're the same gender or insist on it they combine their names. What is your last name?"_ Sans says as he sits on the edge of the bed peering at our child.  
 _"I don't have a legal last name, I was kidnapped by an evil scientist when I was young so I never knew my parents or my name. I came up with Y/N myself. Seemed fitting."_ I reply feeling a little sad that I don't know who my parents were. I'm not an illegal immigrant but I don't exactly have known proof.  
 _"Uhh. Should we have talked about this before? We have a kid now. Wow. I guess I'm a dad now huh."_ Sans whispers.

  
_"Hey there little buddy, Daddy's here. Oh my god he's so tiny."_ Sans coos over Lexicon.  
 _"Forget to tell me something Sans?"_ I ask with a knowing look on my face.  
 _"What do you mean? The baby size or the last name-"_ I cut Sans off, _"How about the fact that monster labor is painless."_  
He blinks at me.  
 _"Is human labor usually painful?"_ Sans asks.  
 _"Yes it is usually very extremely painful, worse than stepping on a lego in bare feet. It is said to be the most painful experience a human can endure."_ I explain to his surprised face.  
 _"Oh, ... huh. Monster birth is always painless, just really messy. Is monster sex just as good as human sex?"_ Sans asks clearly embarrassed and shy.  
 _"I don't know, you guys are my first so I can't be one to judge."_ I say as he sighs in relief.  
 _"Good. I love you Y/N."_ Sans says as I yawn and close my eyes humming a sigh.

  
_"Nyah~"_  Lexicon coos.


	8. Meeting their parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing graphic, just some plot. Reader meets Gaster and Gaster meets Lexicon and faints. Reader forces Sans and Papyrus to be more responsible adults.

  
I hear noise from outside our bedroom and blink my crusty eyes open. I see that Lexicon is no longer sleeping on top of me, but rather is being cradled gently by Papyrus. He beams at me when he notices I’m awake. I get up and head to the bathroom, cleaning and relieving myself.  
  
I head back out immediately when I hear Lexicon start to cry. He stops crying when he sees me. He reaches for me desperately and I lead him into my arms. As I do, he clings to my dress and smothers his face into my chest and whines.  
  
“HE SOUL FEEDS, SO YOU DON’T HAVE TO UNDRESS. BEING NEAR HIM IS ENOUGH TO FEED HIM. SO. NOW WHAT?” Papyrus asks trying and failing to be quiet.

  
“I don’t suppose we have any baby stuff here, do we? We’ll need a crib, high chair, car seat, toys, clothes, nookies, diapers, and other baby stuff. Usually humans have a baby shower to gather baby stuff months before the baby is born. But I was only pregnant a day. I also don’t know how to care for a human baby, let alone a tiny skeleton.” I start muttering.  
  
“WE COULD HAVE A BABY SHOWER ON MONDAY, I’M SURE WE COULD WAIT UNTIL THEN. PLUS, WE ONLY HAVE SO MUCH SPENDING MONEY FROM OUR DAD EACH MONTH, IF HE FOUND OUT WE HAD A CHILD HE’D PROBABLY LECTURE US FOR HOURS!” Papyrus explained to me, starting to realize how irresponsible we are being.  
  
“Papy, as much as I’d love to avoid being lectured, he would probably be the best person to help us right now. I mean he raised both of you. He would probably know exactly what we would need and not need. We should defiantly tell him right away, what if something goes wrong or one of us dies? We need someone experienced who could help us. Can we call him right now, I’ll explain it myself if that would help you feel better.” I definitely don’t want their dad mad at me or at them for being irresponsible and rushing our relationship. I also think he would be the best person to start with asking for help.

 

* * *

  
Me and Papyrus head out into the living area where Sans holds Lexicon while me and Papyrus start making invitations for the baby shower and a summary of what we will explain to their dad. We list all questions we have so far about the baby on a sheet of paper and Sans and Alphys are able to answer some of them.  
  
As soon as we are finished, Papyrus texts their dad on his phone asking him to come over. When he arrives, many hugs are exchanged but no words are. Then Sans explains to me their father is Deaf. He signs to his dad about him claiming me and us being together. Gaster nods that he understands and thumbs up to approve. He signs to us that he read our story in a recent article of an interview done with Tori. He then notices Lexicon and faints. Me and Papyrus help him onto the couch and I get a wet cloth for his head. When he wakes up he signs to fast for me to comprehend and I look to Sans who seems to understand the drastic change in signing pace.  
  
While Sans and Gaster have their conversation, Papyrus takes Lexicon and leads us into the kitchen area. He tells me that his dad went Deaf from working with loud machinery in his laboratory, that he’s a scientist, and that all the monsters besides Alphys in the lab are Deaf from the noise and have embraced it. That a lot of the complaints have vanished, and the noise is no longer a distraction, Gaster loves not being able to hear anymore and quickly engulfed himself, his children, his friends, and his co-workers in Deaf culture.

  
When Sans and Gaster enter the kitchen, he looks over Lexicon for any abnormalities or injuries. When he finds none, he signs a sign of relief. He explains to us the basics of what we need and don’t need, he goes over our question list, and even gives us a list of emergency monster contact websites to visit in case of an emergency. We thank him, and he leaves off for work again after an hour of good-byes.  
  
Sans rocks Lexicon while I help Papyrus make dinner. When everyone else in the house gets home from work, we all sit down for dinner and I am welcomed in as an official member of their home.


End file.
